gtafandomcom-20200222-history
2005
Events concerning the Grand Theft Auto series in 2005. Real World *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is released for the PC and XBOX in June 2005. *Sunday Driver and The Introduction are released. *Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is released for the PSP in October/December 2005. Game World HD Universe *Brian Jeremy is arrested for criminal possession controlled substance: Cocaine, aged 36. *Roman Bellic is arrested for promoting gambling, aged 28. *Carmen Ortiz is arrested for public lewdness, aged 20. *Phil Bell is arrested for racketeering, aged 38. *Jon Gravelli becomes a Schottler Medical Center patient. *Hsin Jaoming is arrested for racketeering, aged 70. *Chan Jaoming is arrested for possession of stolen property, aged 37. *Willy Valerio is arrested for assault, aged 26. *Oscar Gomez is arrested for grand theft auto, aged 22. *Lester Arnold is arrested for identity theft, aged 43. *Albert Lawson is arrested for possession of a controlled substance, aged 46. *Ernesto Asaltacunas is arrested for a criminal sex act on a minor, aged 24. *Cloe Parker is arrested for driving while intoxicated, aged 21. *January Natasha Vasquez is arrested for driving while intoxicated, aged 19. *Chastity Quinn is arrested for arson, aged 17. *Oswaldo Quiroga is arrested for assault and battery, aged 48. *Gavin Finkle is arrested for possession of Methamphetamine, aged 38. *Cherise McCormic is arrested for possession of crack cocaine, aged 35. *Heathcliff Waterstreet is arrested for fraud, aged 30. *Bledar Morina is arrested for possession stolen property, aged 28. *Johnny Barbosa is arrested for driving while intoxicated, aged 22. *Lazlow Jones is arrested for exposure of a person, aged 43. *Mikhail Faustin is arrested for possession of crack cocaine, aged 42. *Huang Lee is arrested for grand theft auto, aged 22. *Gerald McReary is arrested for tampering with sports contest: Dog Racing, aged 32. *Patrick McReary is arrested for possession of controlled substance: Cocaine, aged 26. *Brucie Kibbutz is arrested for sale of controlled substance: Steroids, aged 28. *Jimmy Pegorino is arrested for racketeering, aged 48. *Tony McTony is arrested for assault, aged 26. *Jeremy St. Ives is arrested for disorderly conduct, aged 29. *Jim Fitzgerald is arrested for grand larceny, aged 42. *Vincent Lupisella is arrested for obstruction of justice, aged 76. *Mark Volpe is arrested for manslaughter, aged 42. *Mary Valvona, Arthur Zapulla and Joe Corrola are all arrested together for tax evasion, aged 57, 37 and 30. *Luther Austin is arrested for driving while intoxicated, aged 43. *Lola Del Rio is arrested for public lewdness, aged 19. *Leila Sharpe is arrested for possession controlled substance: Methamphetamine, aged 28. *Terry Thorpe is arrested for possession controlled substance: Methamphetamine, aged 28. *Tyrone Hancock is arrested for disorderly conduct, aged 43. *Zhou Ming is arrested for racketeering, aged 35. *Clarence Little is arrested for promoting prostitution, aged 20. *Lincoln Atwood is sentenced to life in prison to be served at Alderney State Correctional Facility for robbing a liquor store and shooting a cop, with the cop ultimately dying. *Love Fist do their second comeback tour. *Lady of the Best Tailor writes a screenplay for her science fiction-slash-erotica genre movie. *Julio Ochoa is first elected Mayor of Liberty City. *The movie 'Shoe Whore' was produced. *Benny's Original Motor Works is opened for the first time. *Premium Deluxe Motorsport receives its business license. Navigation es:2005 it:2005 nl:2005 pt:2005 ru:2005 uk:2005 Category:Years